ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Pause Time Blade
The Pause Time Blade is one of the four Time Blades created by Ray and Maya the blades stripped Krux and Acronix of their elemental powers of Time. Acronix and Krux successfully acquired it when it emerged from the Temporal Vortex at the Glacier Barrens, thanks to Acronix’s BorgWatch's temporal anomaly scanner. The Pause Time Blade would ultimately become lost in time once again after Master Wu sabotaged the Iron Doom as it traveled towards the future. History Pre-Season 7 Following the battle at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Krux and Acronix blasted their powers of Time towards Garmadon and Wu. However, using the Chronosteel-forged Time Blades, the two were able to strip the Time Twins of their powers. In an effort to ensure the power of Time would never fall into the wrong hands, Wu and Garmadon created a temporal vortex, which they used to dispose of the Time Blades. However, Krux and Acronix would soon follow their lost power into the vortex, with Krux and the Reversal Time Blade escaping while Acronix and the other three Time Blades became lost in time. Season 7: The Hands of Time Pause and Effect Following Cyrus Borg's completion of the Time Apparatus, Acronix picked up the Pause Time Blade's signature with the use of his BorgWatch's temporal scanner. With this in mind, Krux and Acronix, along with Machia and the captive Cyrus Borg, went to the landing site of the Pause Time Blade in the Glacier Barrens. While Krux complained about it not arriving yet, the temporal vortex opened in the skies above, dropping the Pause Time Blade. Upon landing, it briefly stopped all of time for a few moments before its effects wore off. Krux then soon claimed the blade before the group then returned back to the Vermillion Swamps. At the swamps, Krux and Acronix, along with their Vermillion forces and the captive Wu, confront Kai, Nya, Ray, and Maya at their workshop in the swamps. As Ray attempts to attack Krux, he pulls out the Pause Time Blade and pauses Ray before punching him aside. Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea The Pause Time Blade would be held by Acronix while on Machia's airship. After Kai and Nya returned with the Reversal Time Blade, Acronix and Krux betrayed them by not allowing them to use the weapon to save the dying Master Wu. After striking Ray with the Forward Time Blade, Acronix proceeds to pause the heroes with the Pause Time Blade. As Krux claims the Reversal Time Blade from Kai, Acronix orders Machia to leave the heroes at the Boiling Sea. As the villains leave to return to the swamps, the effects of the Pause Time Blade wear off, causing the heroes to fall, but they are saved by Kai and Nya creating the Fusion Dragon. Back at the swamps, the other Ninja, along with Cyrus Borg and Samurai X, attempt to sabotage the Iron Doom before it can become operational. However, Krux uses the Pause Time Blade to pause Zane, Cyrus Borg, and Samurai X before they can finishing inserting the abortion codes. Krux and Acronix proceed to insert the four Time Blades into the Time Apparatus within the Iron Doom, causing the mech to activate. Acronix then proceeds to punch the three paused heroes over the side of the scaffolding just as the effects of the Pause Time Blade wore off. Lost in Time The Pause Time Blade would remained plugged into the Time Apparatus on the Iron Doom as it traveled forty years back in time. After the restored Master Wu ripped the Reversal Time Blade out of the apparatus as the Iron Doom returned to the future, the Iron Doom then spiraled out of control. The Pause Time Blade, along with the Slow-Mo and Forward Time Blades, would ultimately become lost in time with the Iron Doom. Abilities * 'Time Stopping -' Allows the user to temporarily stop, freeze and pause Time in an area around them, whilst allowing them to move freely and also to blast a red temporal energy surge on a target to freeze him or her without pausing the whole area. It appears that the Pause Time Blade is more powerful than the Slow-mo blade in every way. Gallery MoS72Pleasure.png|Krux holding the Pause Time Blade. Pause Time Blade Set Form.png|Pause Time Blade as it appears in sets Category:Time Blades Category:Collectible Items Category:Time Category:2017 Category:2017 Weapons Category:The Hands of Time Category:Artifacts Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Unknown Status Category:Lost in Time